The present invention relates to ultrasonic imaging and quantitative measurements and, in particular, to an improved apparatus and method for making ultrasonic measurements of material strain and stiffness.
Conventional ultrasonic imaging provides a mapping of ultrasonic echo signals onto an image plane where the intensity of the echo, caused principally by relatively small differences in material properties between adjacent material types, is mapped to brightness of pixels on the image plane. While such images serve to distinguish rough structure within the body, they provide limited insight into the physical properties of the imaged materials.
Ultrasonic elastography is a new ultrasonic modality that may produce data and images revealing stiffness properties of the material, for example, strain under an externally applied stress, Poisson's ratio, Young's modulus, and other common strain and strain-related measurements.
In one type of elastography, termed “quasi-static” elastography, two images of a material in two different states of compression, for example, no compression and a given positive compression, may be obtained by the ultrasound device. The material may be compressed by a probe (including the transducer itself) or, for biological materials, by muscular action or movement of adjacent organs. Strain may be deduced from these two images by computing gradients of the relative shift of the material in the two images along the compression axis. Quasi-static elastography is analogous to a physician's palpation of tissue in which the physician determines stiffness by pressing the material and detecting the amount of material yield (strain) under this pressure.
The process of deducing the shift in material under compression may start by computing local correlations between the images, and then evaluating differences in echo arrival time for correlated structures before and after compression. Differences in echo arrival time are converted to material displacement (or strain, which is displacement normalized by length) at different points within the material by multiplying the difference in arrival times by the speed of sound through the material.
The amount of material strain indirectly provides an approximate measure of stiffness. Material that exhibits less strain under compression may be assumed to be stiffer, while material that exhibits more strain under compression is assumed to be less stiff.
The parent application to the present application provided a new paradigm of strain measurement which, rather than deducing strain by measuring the motion of the material, deduced strain directly from the modification of the ultrasonic signal caused by changes in the acoustic properties of the material under deformation (acoustoelasticity). A similar technique could be used, if the strain is known, to derive the material properties.